Star Wars: A Modern Adventure
by Padme Ella Uhura
Summary: Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano are police officers. They strive to keep the peace, as well as drive each other up the wall. When they are sent on a normal assignment, they, as well as their partner Rex, are thrown into an epic adventure. With help from a new friend, will Anakin escape the insurgents and find love? Will Ahsoka and Rex find Anakin before it's too late?


_**Hello people! Glad to be starting a new story!**_ _ **I have been reading a lot of Clone Wars fanfiction lately and have noticed that there are no modern versions. And I decided to fill that void.**_ _ **So just sit back, put your feet up, and enjoy the story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **A Normal Day, at Least for Us**_

"Ahsoka! Hurry up! We've got 10 minutes till our shift and it's a 15 minute drive!"

"I'm coming Skyguy! Have a little patience!"

A young girl jogged down the stairs. She raced to the door, snatching up her shoes, before remembering to grab her bag. A loud honk could be heard from outside as a deep voice yelled, "Snips! I'm going to leave without you if you don't hurry up!"

Muttering to herself, she shut and locked the door before running barefoot to the gray RAV4 Toyota. Hopping into the passenger side, she tossed her bag into the back and buckled in as her companion peeled off into the street which then branched off into the highway.

The girl was fairly short, with bright blue eyes and long charcoal colored hair. She wore her hair with some pulled over her shoulders, and one long lock streaming down the middle of her back. She wore a burgundy brown shirt, with black leggings that had a diamond pattern running down the sides of her legs. Her main footwear were tall brown boots, and, as she stubbornly yanked them on, apparently to small.

Her driver laughed at her expression. "See Ahsoka, I told you to get them a size larger. But would you listen to your older brother? No, of course not." The girl, Ahsoka, glared at him and stomped her feet on the floorboard, firmly forcing her feet into the boots. "Remind me again why I should listen to the guy who has once worn the same outfit a week in a row?"

He coughed, his face painted with a light shade of red. "You've got a point there Snips." And with that he went back to driving, or at least that's what he called it. He was easily going close to 10 miles over the speed limit, and the hairpin turns he made were enough to make even the strongest stomachs queasy. But Ahsoka, having since been used to his driving, and not yet having a license of her own, was forced to sit in her seat, clinging to her seatbelt like a lifeline.

The man at the wheel (more like the crazed maniac at the wheel as Obi-wan affectionately called him) was fairly young, with a scar across his right eye. His hair was a dishwater blonde, cut haphazardly, and his eyes were a deep sparkling blue. He wore a black leather jacket over a dark brown tee, and black jeans with the same color of brown boots.

Within a few minutes, they had arrived at The Galactic Police Department. The man shoved the car into a parking spot before they both ran inside. Once in, they dodged officers just ending the night shift, and, grabbing their badges off the information counter, they ran into the briefing room just as Sergeant Windu had begun to talk.

"Officer Skywalker, Officer Tano, so glad you could grace us with your presence today." He said causing them to freeze in their tracks with the sheer power of his glare. A few chuckles could be heard around the room. "Well," Skywalker replied, straightening slightly and glancing around the room, "I do have to make a grand entrance."

Mace Windu had been an officer for over 30 years. He had trained many recruits fresh out of the academy and watched them soar to their full potential. However, Anakin Skywalker was someone he would have thrown out an airlock if he had to spend more than 5 minutes on patrol with him. Thank the Force Obi-wan Kenobi was his probationer.

Having been properly rebuked, Anakin and Ahsoka slid nonchalantly into the wooden seat next to the third member of their trio, Rex Fett. Strangely enough, Rex was pretty much related to half the station. The Fett brothers were the result of the polygamy of their father, Jango Fett. After his last wife died, he took their youngest brother Boba and took off into parts unknown. The other kids were abandoned in several different orphanages across the county of Kamino.

The boys were all powerful warriors, so it made sense that they all wanted to join the police force. The only issue was that they all looked alike. So the Council (who governs the police force) assigned different uniforms for each unit. Rex, and his brothers from his mother, Jesse, Hardcase, and Kix,were part of the 501st unit. The wore blue on their normally white uniform.

Officer Obi-wan Kenobi and his partner Officer Cody Fett sat behind them. Obi-wan didn't even look up from his notes, only shook his head at his adopted brother's usual antics.

Obi-wan was originally the adopted son of Officer Qui-gon Jinn. He, like his father, joined the police force at an early age. When Obi-wan had just turned 18, Qui-gon was killed by a member of the Separatist gang. The Separatists were a group of extremists who wanted to rule the world and were willing to use any means possible to reach that goal. More officers had been killed by them in the last year than in the past 10 years of normal incidents.

After Qui-gon was killed, Obi-wan dug into his father's current investigation to see if he could figure out why Qui-gon had died. He discovered that Qui-gon had found a slave trafficking ring operating in the Tatooine sector. After he had called in reinforcements, they were able to arrest the wanted Watto Tranodosian, a notorious slave dealer.

Once they had ended their mission, he met Shmi and her son Anakin Skywalker, freed slaves of the ring. Shmi was in the last stages of cancer, and having been refused any treatment, didn't have more than a few months left to live. She begged Obi-wan to take care of Anakin for her, and such an earnest plea pulled at his heart as he promised her he would.

Anakin stayed with his mother until her death 3 months later. Then he moved in with Obi-wan as he had become his Foster parent. At first, they got on each other's nerves, what with Obi-wan's tidiness and Anakin's less than cleanly habits. However, after a year, Anakin had grown on Obi-wan, and when he got the news Anakin was to be relocated to another foster home, he couldn't imagine living without him. He quickly sent in a request to adopt him. Anakin was overjoyed with the news and although they fought almost as often as they agreed on anything, they were very close. Anakin joined the police force as soon as he could, and Obi-wan was his probationer until he graduated into an officer.

When Anakin was 16 he heard from Officer Plo Koon about a girl in a nearby orphanage. Plo had taken her there when she was orphaned by the plague when she was 3. She was turning 14 next month, and would be too old for the orphanage and sent into the Foster Care system.

Anakin, remembering his own time in the system, dragged Obi-wan to the orphanage to visit her. At first, Obi-wan was impressed at her manners and politeness, until she started talking to Anakin. By the time they left 4 hours later, they had already nicknamed each other (Snips and Skyguy) and Anakin promised to visit again soon. Obi-wan was pretty sure they weren't going to come back, but to his surprise they did the very next week. It soon became a habit, once a week Anakin would spend the afternoon with the girl, Ahsoka, and while that was going on Obi-wan had some free time to himself.

When Ahsoka turned 14, Anakin begged Obi-wan to become her foster parent for him since he wasn't old enough. So, Ahsoka soon became a permanent fixture in their household, as well as at their job, becoming Anakin's first partner. When Anakin turned 18 he officially adopted her, and now Ahsoka was his sister in every sense of the word. Ahsoka loved her older brother, and was more than happy to be part of their family.

Sergeant Windu cleared his throat, effectively silencing the room. "As I was saying earlier, Captain Yoda will be giving an inspection and speech on the 20th of this month. I am sure you will all do your part to be ready." There was a collective groan from the officers. Captain Yoda spoke in some strange, backward way. He took forever with inspections, and was constantly scaring people by appearing out of nowhere.

Windu glared at the room. "And on to our new assignments. Luminara, Gree, I am putting you on the Geonosis district. There have been rumors that Poggle the Lesser is in the area, track him down if you can."

Officer Luminara Unduli and Officer Gree Fett nodded before coming up to the desk to receive the folder on their assignment.

Mace Windu continued on. "Aayla, Bly, I need you to head to Felucia. The Council has been getting reports about Separatist activity. If you find any, shut it down and let us know about it."

Officer Aayla Secura and Officer Bly Fett went to the front and received their folder as well. The list continued, Officer Plo Koon and Officer Wolffe Fett were sent to Felucia as well, Officer Obi-wan Kenobi and Officer Cody Fett were sent to Ryloth. Finally, the Sergeant Windu got to the 501st.

"Skywalker, Tano, and Rex, your group is being sent to the Naboo sector. We have been getting reports of Count Dooku in the Lake Country area. And with that, may the Force be with you."

Everyone filed out, heading to their cars, or bikes in Rex's case. Anakin and Ahsoka piled into their black and white, dumping their equipment in the trunk. "Wanna clear us Snips?" Ahsoka smirked, picking up the handheld receiver connecting them to the rest of the station. "1-Resolute-21 day watch clear." There was a slight pause before the radio crackled. "1-Resolute-21 you are clear."

Anakin had been focusing on backing out, so he didn't hear who had cleared them and turned the car towards the highway. Soon they had reached I-87, the fastest route to the Naboo Lake Country. Ahsoka called up the receiver again. "1-Resolute-21, calling 1-Y-wing-1 come in 1-Y-wing-1."

Rex answered the radio "1-Y-wing-1 responding, what is it Sir?" Anakin spoke up, "We're almost to the county seat. I think it would be best if we talked to the Mayor first."

"Good idea Sir, I'll radio the other units and let them know. 1-Y-wing-1 out."

"Well," Ahsoka said sitting straighter in her seat,"this is where the fun begins."

 _ **And that's a wrap! Hope you like it. If you did, or have any questions, comments or criticism, please let me know in the reviews!**_


End file.
